One Last Bang
Hello everyone, my name is Csskitty, more commonly known as SnapAndrew in other parts of the internet. I'll be completely honest, I adored ROBLOX as a child, so of course I was bound to become attached to the creepypastas made because of the game. As you may know, I gave writing these stories a little go, and it was really fun for awhile. But, I lost the joy in it after the community expanded into what it is now. In any case, I decided I'd write one last story for the heck of it. Or, perhaps, I'm just trying to inflate my ego by writing a simple story and getting kudos from strangers on the internet. Either way, I've stalled enough. Let's begin. ---- After all the nonsense went down during "My Doc. About Roblox" I realized I should just give up on ROBLOX, for the website itself, objectively speaking,wasn't really that great. Frankly, ROBLOX is just a platform for people to express themselves through games. Which, is completely okay, if the game you're making doesn't involve references to rape, violence, or just general human indecency. I swear to god, I can't believe ROBLOX is painted as a place for everyone, even the sickest members of society, but, I suppose, as long as ROBLOX helps them from hurting others, I can't necessarily complain. "Where is this lunatic going with this?" You may inquire. Well... I was on Discord with one of my friends, and we decided to go mess around on ROBLOX, just for the fun and memories of it all. Her and I used to play ROBLOX together all the time a couple years back, we'd stay up late while playing obbies, which was always entertaining because she was so bad at them. Her and I were mindlessly carrying conversation while looking for a game to play, until I saw a game that didn't seem quite right. It just felt... Too happy. Too good to be true, you know? It was titled "Happy Obby For FUN!!" I mean, come on, that's sketchy, no? I asked Riley (My friend) if she wanted to try it out, her instant reaction was "Sammi!" (My real name.) Because she remembered I used to throw her into Obby games just to make her mad. "Oh, come on, it can't be that bad." I said, trying to get her to join me. "Okay, fine, but if I die ONCE, I'm leaving." She told me sternly. I laughed, "Okay." We both joined the game, and it was... Eerie. No one else was in the server with us, which is bizarre to me because the game was on the front page, with 1k people playing. It was your average, run-of-the-mill obby, with stolen builds and PNG's from popular TV shows and movies plastered everywhere. Nothing really creeped me out in those aspects, frankly, I've never found pandering to kids scary. The first level was just plain lava jumps, which was always Riley's biggest fear in ROBLOX obby's. I managed to get through the first level in one try, while Riley's first jump landed her into the lava. "God Fu-" Riley's voice cut off. I checked discord, confused, and the call had crashed, and Riley had left the game. This didn't shock me, Riley has always had poor wifi. I called her back, and asked her what happened. "I don't know. I hit the lava, my screen went bright yellow and I heard a balloon loudly pop, then everything on my computer closed." That's... Weird. Well, this is just another opprotunity for me to piss Riley off. "Want to give it another go?" I asked, she sighed, and said yes. We got on the game again, but it was altered. The PNG's aforementioned were replaced with photos of legitimate guns, some even having blood on the very end of them. This came off as a little disturbing for a ROBLOX game. I brushed it off as a troll, because I just wanted to keep playing the game. I went through the first level flawlessly, again, and Riley was able to do it aswell. The second level was... Well, to be honest, pretty f--ked up. It was just one of those jump on to the platforms without falling type of thing, but the platforms had an image of a woman with ripped hair and clothing with mascara stains going down her face. This is getting dark... "Sam. What the hell are those photos." Riley said, with no legitimate tone. "Uh. I don't know." I replied, continuing with the level, not wanting to address the disturbing imagery infront of me. Riley's ROBLOX character followed me, but she managed to fall through the platforms, leading her character to die. I heard a very loud argument between a female and male, possibly about seeing who can yell the loudest, from Riley's end. I cringed, and muted my headset. Suddenly, my game started glitching out, images of people being killed and tortured were flashing on screen, and I felt instantly nauseous, making it hard for me to close out of the game. My discord crashed, and the game following shortly after. I sat still, in awe, of what just happened. I was a little hesitant to open up my discord, but I made myself do it, I guess hearing a human voice would calm me down a little bit. I opened up my discord, and Riley was offline, but she had sent me 7 messages. "Sammi?" "Sam?" "Sam please respond." "I'm scared" "Sam I swear to god just respond" "Sam please I'm terrified" "That's it" The cryptic messages left a really rotten taste in my mouth, and I didn't really know how to react. I felt... I'm not really sure what I felt. But, it wasn't a good feeling, I can tell you that much. I heard a voice in my head, that sounded rather similar to Riley's, and it kept telling me to get back on ROBLOX, to not question why, to just do it. ''I felt threatened, and I felt my stomach sink. I falteringly opened the ROBLOX webpage back up, not wanting to, but feeling like I had to. The front page looked normal, which surprised me, but lifted my spirits. I clicked on Ripull Minigames, one of my favorites, and the game started up. Something was instantly wrong. The colors had uncanny saturation, all the player models were incredibly lanky, and the map where the minigames were held was just that same goddamn photo of the woman with ripped hair and... I don't even want to describe it. No one was typing in chat, and instead of the players levels being above their head, it was just "ƒɨŁƹ ɲǿƮ ƒǿµɲȡ." The voting screen for the minigames came up, but all the photos were just poorly taken images of children with bruises on their face, with shakily drawn hearts around their face, and the name of the minigames were just "This is your fault." I felt my heart rate increase, as I raced to close the game. Before the game properly closed, I heard a man screaming, and a woman crying. I guess I wasn't able to fully process what I was witnessing, because I had no reaction nor emotion. I just felt empty. Not sad, happy, or even scared. I glanced at the clock, and I sat up instantly due to it being 2:58 in the morning. I closed almost everything on my computer so I could get to bed and get the rest that I need to forget all about this. I checked discord one last time, I clicked on chat between Riley and I, but something was instantly off. Riley's name had become 'ɲǿƮ ƒǿµɲȡ.''' ---- Hey, thanks for reading, this was really fun to write. I'm really having second thoughts about leaving if I'm completely honest. Category:Marked for Review Category:Classic Category:Shock Endings